All Those Things We've Said
by Rain and Shadows
Summary: This is supposed to be a collection of KOTLC oneshots. But who and what I'm writing about? That's up to you, readers. Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

This is supposed to be a collection of oneshots. But **you**, my lucky friends, you get to choose who and what I write about.

Exciting? Yeah. New? Definately. But I'm willing to try it. If it doesn't work, then fate has forsaken me. Oh well.

**If you want to participate, then review a ship name and a sentence. **

_EXAMPLE: Sophitz- I need you here right now. Tiana- You haven't been there when I needed you; why should I?_ (Yeah, you can re-post that if you want.)

So with the reviews that I've (hopefully) received, **I'm going to write a oneshot of that ship and title it the sentence you've posted. **

The sentence can be anything. It can be cheesy, it can be romantic, it can be a break-up line, anything. I'll write anything.

**This only works if you participate. **

If you love songs like I do, then** you can send me the song title instead of the sentence.**

Please review. I can't start writing unless you write first, I really want this to work.


	2. I'm broken, Sophie Foster

**Shoutout to PoptartsAndBooks for reviewing this idea and, well, being the first review! Thanks! So glad that this has a chance at succeeding!**

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Sophie gaped. "Why? I love you!"

"Sophie, I do, too." Keefe couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Then why are you breaking up with me?" Sophie was too shocked to even cry. "Just why? We were perfect! We _are _perfect!"

Keefe, to Sophie's surprise, gave a wry smile. "Foster, we aren't perfect. You are, but not me."

"Nobody is fricking perfect!" She screamed, and Keefe winced at the volume. "Why? Why now? What's the reason that we're breaking up?"

"..."

"Say something." She demanded. A tear trickled down her cheek, but she ignored it.

"..."

"KEEFE SENCEN, SAY SOMETHING!"

"You can't call me that anymore, Foster." He softly said, still looking at the ground.

"Huh?"

Keefe looked up, finally seeing Sophie eye to eye.

"My dad disowned me." His voice cracked.

His tears flowed down his face and started wetting the collar of his neck.

It was like Sophie's anger was sucked out of her body, replacing it with hurt, shock, compassion, whatever. Not knowing what words to say, she reached out to hug him, but he stepped out of her reach. And started bawling.

"I'm broken. **I'm broken, Sophie Foster**. I love you, I love you, so, so much, but you deserve better than me and I just want to be there for you as the perfect boyfriend but I can't, now, since I don't have a family." He sobbed, not even trying to wipe off his tears.  
"I hate that I'm broken so much, and I wish that you would hate me so it will be easier for you to move on, and I'm sorry that you ever laid your eyes on me because I'm nothing and I just want you to be happy."

"Keefe." Sophie couldn't understand half the words he was saying, but she got the message. Tears welled in her eyes, stinging her nose.

"Sophie, go with Fitz. You can't date me. I'm... whatever I am right now. I'm broken, I'm a mess, I'm stupid, I'm worthless, I'm-"

"Wonderful." Sophie cut off his stream of rambling words.

Sniff. "Hmm?"

"The Keefe I know is wonderful. He's smart. He's beautiful, he's funny, he's so, so worth everything, and he's just perfect." Sophie took another step foward, and this time, Keefe didn't back away. "And he's mine. My boyfriend, my love of my life, mine. And he _does _have a family." Sophie reached up to cup his face into her hands.

"What do you mean?" He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and brushed it against his cape.

"I'm pregnant, Keefe."

His grin lit up her world.

* * *

**Already reviews coming in! I think I can post one or two oneshots a day.**


	3. I never liked him

**Coral-Skye suggested this oneshot. Thanks, Coral-Skye!**

* * *

After five hours of studying (she still could not get alchemy right, no matter how hard she tried), Sophie finally got a chance to stretch.

"Who cares about alchemy," She muttered as she kicked the wall to propell herself back on the rolly chair. While yawning, she caught a glimpse of a photo on her desk.

A photo of her and Linh, with Linh holding a brown kitten.

Sophie picked it up, flashbacking to the time they took the selfie. Unconsciously, she couldn't help but to smile. It was the day where Linh got a mercat. Named her Brownie. Linh told Sophie that she wanted to name the mercat Brownie, not only because the mercat was brown, but it reminded her of Sophie's eyes.

It was the day when she realized that she was in love with Linh Song.

"Oh well," Sophie shrugged, trying to act indifferent, even though no one was watching. She grimaced as she rubbed her temples.

"I need a visit to Calla," she said to herself, then chuckled at herself, imagining Linh chuckling at her when she was talking to herself.

"I'm obsessed with Linh these days, aren't I?" Sophie muttered as she opened her door to head outside.

* * *

Sophie had to admit that she was surprised when she saw Linh underneath Calla's pastel blooms.

And even more surprised when she saw Wylie with her.

Holding out something that looked like a crush-cuff.

Her stomach hit the ground and tears welled in her eyes.

_No no no no no no no no no..._

Sophie felt her legs give out. She collapsed on the floor, and snapped a twig.

Linh looked her direction. And locked eyes wither Sophie.

_No no no no no!_

Sophie sprinted the other direction.

* * *

After a while, Sophie found a tree to lean on. To sob on.

_She accepted, right? Of course she'd choose Wylie over me. She doesn't even know that I love her. _

_Look at me. I'm so pathetic. I feel pathetic._

The rustle of leaves. The snapping twigs. The strong yet lovely scent of roses and seashells; the smell of Linh. It came drifting over. Sophie didn't turn around, too embarrassed to face her.

_What would a good friend do? Congradulate her. _

"I'm happy for you, Linh. I really am," Sophie sniffed. "You and Wylie belong together. I'm just being stupid right now."

"Sophie."

"It's fine. Be happy. Wylie is... great. He's not a freak. He's-"

"Sophie,"

"What?" Sophie swallowed a glob of spit.

"**I never liked him**."

Sophie choked on that glob of spit so hard that it might have came out through her nose.

"Hey, you okay?" Linh rushed to her side and pounded on her back.

"Wh-what? You never liked Wylie?"

Linh laughed, her voice like a ringing bell. "What made you think I did, silly?"

Sophie felt her jaw nearly hit the ground.

"I liked, you, Sophie. No, cross that out. I love _you_, Sophie."

_HO-LY SXXX!_

"You're joking, right?" Sophie couldn't believe it. She's joking, right? There is no way this was happening. "You're joking? This is too good to be true."

Linh leaned in a little closer. Intensity and mischief danced in her eyes.

"Then I'll let _you _tell me if it's a joke or not,"

Linh gently pulled Sophie's chin up while Sophie cupped Linh's face, and the world around them slowly melted together, with their lips the only thing remaining.

* * *

**I'm actually really surprised that most of the ones so far are ships with the girls. I thought there was going to be a Sophitz one right away, but you guys choose the ship, so I write what y'all want. I'm cool with that.**


	4. I love you anyway

**This is stargirl020's idea. Thanks!**

* * *

With a trembling hand, Linh picked up the piece of paper from the drawer underneath Sophie's desk. And read it.

* * *

_To my beautiful Linh_

_If you are reading this, then the attack on the Neverseen didn't go as planned, and I'm gone from this world. You probably want to tear this paper right away, but please, read this out._

_You always drove me crazy. Remember that one time when we were on a date, and there was a tiny bit of limbium on the dessert, so you chucked it across the room?_

_You drove me crazy, and **I love you anyway.**_

_You were my 1am gossip._  
_You were my 2am giggles._  
_You were my 4am live-elvin pillow._  
_You were my 6am groans when you hogged the blankets._  
_You were my 9am Sunday lazy kisses._

_You were my everything. The last 20 years with you were the happiest._

_I wish we had more time together._

_And I love you. So much, and it hurts so much to even write this, though things might not go sideways at all._

_Babe, you need to promise me something. Please don't let your sanity shatter when I die. I can't look at a world without a happy Linh, with or without me on it._

_Just know that I'll be watching over you from up there. No, I won't apologize if I see you naked in the shower._

_And if you can, please move on._

_Don't forget that I love you._

_And one day, one day that I hope will be very distant, you'll join me up here._

_Linh Foster, I love you, so, so much._

* * *

"Sophie?" Linh wiped the tears with the back of her hand.

"Yeah?" Sophie came a few seconds after, then saw the paper in her wife's hands.

Linh wrapped Sophie around a hug, sobbing on her shoulder.

"I love you, too. So, so much." Linh sniffed. "Please, be safe tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Linh read the paper again in front of Sophie's newly planted, second wanderling.

* * *

**...was it too gloomy?**


	5. Ur the best thing that happened to me

**This idea belongs to keephie-13. Thanks! ^^**

* * *

"Biana, I can't sleep."

Linh appeared at Biana's door, jumping at the crack of the thunder outside. Her bed hair and the way she held her pillow like a terrified child made her even cuter.

"Alright, then. Come here." Biana rubbed her eyes and scooted over to make some space. Linh smiled sheepishly and crawled on the mattress.

"Thunderstorm is a real meany, huh?" Biana teased. "Where's your stuffed animal?"

"I thought I didn't need one, since you're more than enough," Linh gave a smirk.

A flash of light outside the window along with the deafening whip of the thunder made Linh squeal in terror and jump. Biana laughed and gently moved the lock of hair off her forehead.

"Linh, you're 27. And you're still afraid of storms?" Biana raised an eyebrow with a smirk creeping up her lips.

"What? It just... reminds me of Atlantis, being surrounded by water." Linh shrugged, then flinched again when the thunder roared.

fOh." Biana suddenly felt guilty about teasing her.

"It's fine." Linh shook her head and pecked a quick kiss on Biana's temple. "Biana..." Her words stretched out into a yawn. "I'm tired but I can't sleep."

"I'll help you." And Biana started drawing soothing circles around her girlfriend's back. Linh closed her eyes and let out a contented, relaxed sigh through her nose.

"Can you sing me to sleep?" Linh snuggled a little closer into Biana's warmth.

Biana chuckled. "I can't say that I'll be very good."

"It's fine. I just want to hear your voice."

So Biana hummed a little tune that she once heard (Fitz fell in love with this guy named Mozart with human instruments and insisted that she must hear it) and sang Linh to sleep.

"**You're the best thing that happened to me**." Biana whispered as she gently kissed a quietly snoring Linh on the forehead. "I wouldn't trade you for the world."

* * *

**Sorry it's cheesy and short. I just wanted to make it as happy as possible, ya know, after my previous one where Sophie died...**


	6. It was always you

**This was suggested by PoptartsAndBooks. **

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me, Biana!" Tam immediately opened the door Biana had just slammed in his face.

"Does it looking like I'm kidding, Tam?"

"I just don't understand why you're so upset because I'm dating Marella!"

"Because _I _like you, you stupid idiot!"

Surprised silence.

"But I thought you liked Keefe."

"No! **It was always you**! It was always you who I liked, and it was actually _today _that I wanted to tell you that, and you tell me that you're dating another girl!" Biana sniffed.

"I liked you, too! But-"

"But you moved on."

"Yeah."

"What if you told me that you liked me, huh? You coward!"

"You didn't tell me that you liked me, either!"

"Well, Alvar betrayed us at that time, so I wasn't exactly in the mood to tell you my feelings!"

Tam stayed silent.

"**It was always you**, Tam. **Now look what you've done**. You broke my heart."

* * *

**oh my god why is this so crappy**

** the writing gods have forsaken me**

**Guys I have a very serious question... is Solinhiana a mash-up of Sophie, Linh, and Biana? Just wanted to make sure.**


	7. Just have a lot to think of

**This wasn't suggested by anyone. I was bored while waiting at the dentist and wrote this.**

* * *

"Keefe?" Sophie rubbed her eyes to see if she was seeing correctly. Keefe Sencen, sitting at the dinner table, in the morning. He looked up.

"Hey, Foster," He smiled that perfect grin that made Sophie's heart flutter. She expected him to say something like, "Glad to see me?" or, "Looks like someone is having moodswings today," or anything cheerful and careless. It was actually surprising when he stayed quiet.

"Um, Keefe?" Sophie frowned at him. When he was this quiet, something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, Foster. I'm fine," He assured, then continued to look at Sophie.

"Why? Is there something on me? Why are you this quiet? You're worrying me, Keefe,"

Keefe laughed. "Oh, Foster. I'm glad that you worry about me. I'm fine. Just have a lot to think of,"

"Like what?"

Keefe stood up and walked over to Sophie. They were inches apart. Keefe gave a grin, a real, genuine grin that wasn't a smirk to hide behind.

"Like how I'd love to kiss you right now,"

_He. Did. Not. Just. Say. That. _

Her brain turned to mush as he stooped in and kissed her.

He only pulled away when Grady appeared and yanked him off of Sophie by grabbing the roots of his hair.

* * *

**Yeah... short, stupid, and unoriginal. I know.**


	8. Rewrite the Stars

Sophie leaned against Calla's tree, exhausted. She plugged in her headphones on her phone, put it on full volume, and put on a random shuffle of songs. A distraction was what she needed. She closed her eyes.

_**"You know I want you. It's not a secret I tried to hide."** _

She knew all the lyrics. She'd heard of this one before, but she couldn't help but to trail off to the memories of Biana's presence. She could practically smell Biana; a mix of lavender, almonds, and mint.

They found out.

Of course Alden and Della wouldn't allow it. They were the Vackers. The elvin celebrities. What was she even thinking? She should have just did the matchmaking scrolls and get paired with a nice guy.

The lyrics became faded until she heard...

**_"What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to mine. Nothing could keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find." _**

It gave her chills just to think about how corresponding the lyrics were to the thoughts in her head. She sang out loud; it was probably off tune by a lot, but she didn't care. She needed this.

**_"It's up to you, it's up to me. No one can tell us what we can be. So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world can be ours, tonight." _**

She was pulled out of the music when a familiar warmth tugged her hands and lifted her up.

A smiling Biana pulled out the cord from the phone, took Sophie's hands, and twirled her around.

_**"You think it's easy."** _Biana started singing, and Sophie laughed and gave her a quick peck of a kiss on her forehead. **_"You think I don't want to run to you. But there are mountains, and there are doors that we can't walk through." _**

Sophie and Biana held each others' hands and spun around. _**"I know you're wondering why, because we're able to be just you and me within these walls, but when we go outside, you're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless, after all."** _Biana took a deep breath, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. Tears started welling in her teal irises.

**_"No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart, and I'm not the one you were made to find. It's not up to you, it's not up to me, when everyone tells us what we can be. How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours, tonight?" _**

Sophie realized; Biana just wasn't just singing along the song.  
She was saying goodbye.  
So with a burst of passion and energy, Sophie sang her heart out while still dancing a desperate dance with the girl she loved.

**_"All I want is to fly with you. All I want is to fall with you. So just give me all of you!" _**

**_"It feels impossible."_**

**_"It's not impossible."_**

**_"Is it impossible?"_**

_**"Say that it's possible!"** _

And the music ended. The phone ran out of battery.

"Please, Biana." Sophie pulled her closer, but Biana took a step back.

"Like it said, Soph. No one can rewrite the stars."

Her heart dropped.

"I'm sorry, Sophie. I love you." Biana sniffled and turned around.

"Biana, please don't go." Sophie reached for her hand and spun her around. Then to her surprise, Biana started singing again, without the background music.

**_"You know I want you. It's not a secret I tried to hide." _**Biana leaned into Sophie for one last long, sweet, sad, tear-mixed kiss. And when she pulled away, she sang again to complete the song. **_"But I can't have you. We're bound to break and my hands are tied." _**

And she lightleaped away to Everglen.

Sophie stayed underneath Calla's tree, sobbing and singing to herself the same song. Until the stars appeared in the night sky. Sophie glanced up at the twinkling diamonds.  
**_"What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were meant to be mine..."_**

* * *

**I feel empty just by writing this. **

**Oh, and I'm publishing a new story. It's called _Jaylin Was Here. _It's about how Alvar joined the Neverseen and his first love there. I know, it's gonna be trash.**

**The first chapter is going to come out on June 23rd. Keep an eye out for it! **


	9. Why are you crying? It's me

**You guys should have already guessed by the title that this is going to be a ton of angst.**

**This was suggested by PoptartsAndBooks. Thank ya!**

**I'm really sorry, Charlotte O CATS KOTLC, but I just can't do Solinhiana. I have stayed up until 3am, trying to figure out how to make it romantic while including all of the girls, and I just can't think of a good one. So I tried doing a classic girls' night out, but I read it, and it's absolute trash (probably because I never had a girls' night out in my life...) so, um, yeah. Sorry, but if you post another one, I'll try and do that one.**

**For those who suggested a ship but didn't get a oneshot, I'm working on it! I promised myself that I'm going to at least try writing a oneshot based on every suggestion. **

**I got three of the same requests. Just putting it out there that I'm only going to do one version of that.**

**Do people even read these?**

* * *

**warning: mild cussing involved.**

A sound of a broken sob came from Tam's room.

"Tam?" Keefe knocked on the door. The shuddering breathing got quieter. "Why are you crying? It's me."

Silence.

"Can I come in?" Keefe frowned and turned the doorknob, only to find out that it was locked from the inside. Panic rose up to his throat. "Tam! What is happening?"

Just another sob.

Keefe flashed back to all the recent memories of him and Tam.

_Tam only cracking a hint of a smile when Keefe tried to cheer him up.  
Tam being quiet. More than never usual.  
Tam blasting off to rock music for hours. Like, 6 barely coming out of his room.  
Tam never laughing._

_Oh goddamnit._

"Tam! Open the door!" He desperately banged his hand on the wood. He could see Tam's shadow from the gap between the door and the floor. "Tam! Please!"

Sniff. "Go away, Keefe."

"No."

"Please, just go away!"

"I said no, Tam. Now open the goddamn door!"

Sniff. Dripping sounds. _Wait a minute; DRIPPING SOUNDS?_

With a burst of desperate adreneline, Keefe slammed his back against the door. It swung open at the impact. He stumbled in, amazed that actually worked.

"Tam! Why are you-" Keefe started, then looked at what Tam was holding. "Tam, you better put the knife down."

"Get out." Tam snarled, his tear-soaked facial features hardening.

"Put the knife down."

"Get the hell out of my room."

"Just please! Why are you doing this?"

"Is that even a question?"

The explanation hit him like a stone.

"What happened to Linh wasn't your fault." Keefe took a slow, careful step closer to him. Tam tensed and shrunk back.

"Yes, it was." He looked at the floor and bit his lip to stop it from quivering.

"No, it wasn't. We aren't responsible for what _they _do, but only what _we _do. _You're_ the one who told us that."

"So what?"

"So hurting yourself isn't going to bring her back."

A beat of quietness.

"Yeah, well I might as well join her up there."

"Would Linh want that?"

Silence.

"So stop hurting youself, put down the knife, go to Elwin, and show the world that that Linh's life wasn't wasted for nothing."

_Please don't die please don't die please don't die I don't know what I'll do when you die Sophie and Linh were enough I can't lose you too_

Tam slowly lowered his arm.

"Please put it down. You're hurting me as well."

Tam dropped it. And fell on his knees, sobbing. Keefe kneeled down next to him, kicking away the bloody knife for extra measure.

"Does it ever get better?" Tam hiccupped.

"Yes." Keefe calmingly stroked Tam's back. "It does get better. I promise."

* * *

**... *sigh*... i don't like what I wrote.**


	10. I love you to the moon and back

**Sorry I took so long to update... I just had a really bad writer's block on the oneshots, and I was also focusing more on my other fanfic, Jaylin Was Here.**

**This takes place in the human world where Sophie and Keefe are still Sophie and Keefe but they don't have abilities because they're human.  
****Suggested by Guest. Probably not their real name but oh well. Thanks!**

* * *

"Foster?" Keefe slowly entered his girlfriend's room. The bed was made, unlike all the other times where it was a heap of tangled bedsheets and blankets. With a piece of paper on top of it. Frowning, Keefe snatched it from the pillow and started reading it.

* * *

_Dear Keefe_

_If you're reading this, I'm probably still alive. _

_I didn't know how to break it to you, so I didn't tell you. I'm sick, Keefe. Stage 3 lung cancer.  
_

_Nobody knows but you and the doctor._

_The doctor says that I might survive, but I already know that I'm not going to make it. I just know. _

_So with the time I have left in my life, I'm going to try and find my birth parents, and maybe my lost sister, Amy._

_Please don't come for me. _

_I realize that I'm probably breaking your heart, and I'm really, truly sorry. I just decided that it would be easier for you if I left earlier, so you don't have to get more attached to me before I die. _

_Who knows? I may make it, I may not. But just know this; I love you to the moon and back. No, erase that. I love you to the end of the galaxy and back. _

_Move on, Keefe. Find a girl better than me and who won't leave you._

_Just forget me. It'll be easier if you do._

_Thank you for loving me. _

* * *

Keefe ripped the paper apart into pieces, just like how Sophie ripped his heart apart.

And he sobbed for hours, sprawled out on the bedroom floor, her scent still lingering in the room.

* * *

**Sorry it's short... what should I write next? I'm torn between another Sokeefe, Sophitz, or a Fedex.**


	11. I pretended

**This one is a mash-up between A very obsessed fangirl's post and Wolf Jade999's post and encouraged by stargirl020. Thanks, y'all!**

* * *

"Dex?"

Dex whirled around to see Fitz, playing with his hands and biting his lips.

"What?"

"Oh... are you busy? Should I come some other time?" he sighed. "You know what? Sorry to bother you..." and he turned away.

"Wait! Fitz?"

"Yeah?" he turned around.

Dex took a deep, shaky breath to try and calm his nerves. The butterflies wouldn't go away. "Sorry for snapping at you. What do you need?" he patted the chair next to him as an invitation to take a seat. Fitz took it.

"I... um..." Fitz took a deep breath. He was so cute when he was nervous. He was cute anytime.

"You... probably hate me?" he twisted his hands. "But... I like you?" he twisted his hands again, the other way. "And... you don't have to like me back but can we at least just be friends?" he curled his hands up to two fists. "Please?"

Dex blinked a couple of times. "...dang."

"Is that a good dang or a bad dang?"

"An 'I didn't know you were such a dork' dang."

"So... a bad dang." Fitz sighed, and his shoulders slumped down as if he was deflating.

"I don't hate you, Wonderboy." Dex softly said, scooting his chair closer.

"What? Really?" Fitz broke into a huge smile, then immediately erased it and cleared his throat. "Then... why did you act like you hate me?"

"Because... I pretended to hate you because I was too scared to love you." Dex admitted, wanting to look down as he felt his cheeks flush, but Fitz's eyes were too beautiful _not _to look at.

"Wait. You liked me?" Fitz's jaw dropped a mile.

"Why are you putting it in past tense?" Dex raised an eyebrow, but he couldn't hide his own grin creeping up. "It's not like I stopped liking you, you know."

"Can I... this is too early... um, you might not want to, but-"

"OH MY GOD FITZ JUST KISS THE GUY ALREADY!"

Biana.

"OH MY GOD BIANA I WAS JUST ABOUT TO AND YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN EVERYTHING I'M SO DONE WITH YOUR TOTAL BULL-"

Fitz's screaming rant was cut short by Dex's lips.

* * *

**This is such crap it makes me want to delete my account and never ever read this again. Like, tomorrow, I'm going to re-read this, and gonna be like, what is this total trash that i posted**

**but again, i don't have a better fedex in mind... sorry**

**And one day, i hope that day is a day when i have a better talent in writing, i will re-use the sentences into a better oneshot. **


	12. You're too perfect

**I was going to do a Sokeefe one next, but this guest told me to do a Sophitz one, and sophitz is adorable, so I'm writing that. Suggested by H!. Thanks!**

**Also, I got, like, four reviews of the same thing. Like, sorry, but you might have to wait? o_o**

**This is fluff. Like, lots of fluff. I don't think I've ever written this much fluff before. Fluffity fluff fluff.**

* * *

Two sharp knocks at the door.

"Come in!" Fitz called. Sophie opened the door, carrying a bowl on a tray.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Sophie put the tray on Fitz's lap and put the back of her hand on his forehead. As if on cue, Fitz started coughing, hunching over, hacking the coughs. The mattress started shaking on the rhythm.

"Oh, Fitz!" not really being able to help much, she just slid the bowl out of the way. "You don't have a fever, so that's good news." Sophie gently rubbed circles on Fitz's back.

"Yay, that's good news." Fitz sniffed, but there wasn't any sound of snot. "Oh god, Sophie! You didn't have to!" he looked up at Sophie from the bed when he saw what's in the bowl.

"It's nothing, Fitz. I just made good ol' starkflower stew." Sophie looked worried when Fitz rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

"Well, thanks, Sophie." Fitz smiled sheepishly at her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Sophie kissed him on the forehead, and Fitz took a spoonful of the food.

"Dang, this is good." Fitz nodded and started eating vigorously.

"Are you sure you're sick?" Sophie joked, laughing at how fast Fitz was consuming it.

"Whaddya mean? Of course I'm sick!" Fitz put down the spoon and put his hand on his forehead. "See? I got a fever!"

"I just checked, you big baby. You don't." Sophie shook her head, grinning.

"Well, it doesn't change the fact that I have a headache!" Fitz dramatically started rubbing his temples.

"You overexaggerate sooooooo much." she giggled.

"You know what would make me feel better?" Fitz raised an eyebrow. "If you snuggle with me."

"It could be contagious." Sophie shrugged.

"Elwin said it wasn't."

"Ugh, fine." Sophie put the bowl of starkflower stew on the side of the table and plopped down next to Fitz, where he scooted over to make some space.

"There we go." Fitz grinned at Sophie, both of them nested between piles of stuffed animals, pillows, and blankets. "All comfy-cozy."

"Yeah." Sophie pecked a short kiss on Fitz's cheek.

"You missed." Fitz tapped his lips.

"I kissed exactly where I wanted to." Sophie defiantly cocked her head up.

"Yeah, but I'm sick. Don't I get a little extra something?"

"The stew wasn't enough?"

"Sophie, the stew's the bonus. You're what I want." Fitz rubbed his forehead against Sophie's, embracing her warmth.

"Cheesy." Sophie ran her hand through his hair. "Suuuuuuuper cheesy."

"And you love me." Fitz tucked Sophie's chin up and met her lips with his.

"Are you sure you're sick?" Sophie asked again, rubbing a spot on his neck. "You really don't seem sick."

Fitz answered with another dramatic sniff. Which, again, sounded like there was no snot in the nostrils.

"Geez, okay, I get it. You're sick, you're sick." Sophie put up her hands like she was surrendering. "You proved your point with your dramatic inhaling."

"I'm sick. I can't help it."

Sophie stared at him, grinning wildly. "Fitz..." she shook her head.

"Whaaaat?" Fitz grinned back, tucking a strand of Sophie's hair over her ear.

"You're too... perfect." Sophie rested her head on Fitz's shoulder. Fitz pulled up a blanket up to her shoulders.

"I should be saying that. I'm sick, so you made me a mountain of pillows, blankets, stuffed animals, made me starkflower stew, and now you're cuddling with me... you're the one who's too perfect."

"Cheesy."

_Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiff_.

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER

Fitz, making sure that Sophie was asleep on his shoulder, pulled out his imparter from the side of his bed and turned it off to mute. There were already several messages pinged on there.

**keef**: heard u were sick, fitzy. u ok?

**tammo**: Yeah. Did you stop by Elwin?

**deck**: we could come by if you want

**me**: hey guys! thx for thinking bout me

**me**: im actually faking it, tho

**keef**: seriously? how old are u? -_-

**deck**: why? so you can skip work?

**me**: so soph can be extra nice to me. she doesn't have a choice when im sick

**me**: that too, deck

**deck**: ITS DEX FOR CRYING OUT LOUD

**me**: sry. autocorrect ;)

**deck**: sure.

**tammo**: that's actually really smart

**tammo**: is she buying it?

**me**: so far, yup

**tammo**: biana once faked being sick. like, super sick

**tammo**: still can't believe i fell for it

**keef**: yea she still talks about it

**me**: she told me all about it

**deck**: i should pretend i'm sick so I can cuddle with linhy

**keef**: did u just call her linhy? barf

**tammo**: use my sister like that and i will use your body parts to wipe the floor. swear on my girlfriend's name

**me**: whoa whoa whoa!

**me**: leave my sister out of this!

**deck**: is anyone concerned about me?

**keef**: nope

**tammo**: the only thing you should be concerned about is when you're funeral is going to happen

_'deck' has left the conversation._

* * *

**... huh. I actually succeeded in writing this. I like what I wrote. *nods in satisfaction***


	13. A thousand years

**This was suggested by Person. Thanks!**

**This takes place in human cities, where Sophie and Keefe are human.**

* * *

Keefe stared at the girl he loved, sleeping in the hospital bed.

She'd been sleeping for about three months, now. In a coma, after the car accident with the drunk driver. The steady beep of the monitor and the slow sound of inhaling and exhaling filled the quiet room.

Was it just him, or did she look extra beautiful today?

Keefe awkwardly shifted to the side to pull out a piece of paper out from his back pocket on his pants. He opened it, cleared his throat, and started reading.

"Day 92. I took you on another date." he started. "We went lazer tagging. We were in a team with strangers, and we played a lot of times, since I really liked it. You started shooting everyone that even got close to me, telling them to 'get the hell away from my boyfriend'. You had a gallon of coffee before we started." Keefe chuckled to himself at the memory. "You were awesome. When we were on different teams, you pulled me into a corner, leaned in to kiss me, and whispered in my ear, 'the blue team sends their regards' and shot me. And you walked away to play the game." Keefe smiled again. "You were awesome." he repeated.

The only thing answering was Sophie's soft breathing.

"Look, Foster..." Keefe leaned in closer. "I know you're in there. And I really miss you. I feel like..." Keefe covered his face with his hand. "I feel like I'm dying when I see you like this. Just, wake up. Please. I want to hear your voice again, telling me what a pain in the ass I am." he lifted Sophie's hand and gently kissed it. "Please know that until my dying day, I will never move on."

"As much as I know that you're desperate, reading her your memories aren't going to help." Keefe looked up to see Dr. Elwin.

"Who says? I mean, maybe she can hear me, and maybe it's giving her a bit comfort from... whatever's going on inside her head." Keefe argued.

"Could be. But I'm just letting you know that it isn't going to speed up the process."

"I'm still coming everyday, doc. You can't change my mind on that."

* * *

Day 94. "When you wake up, I promise you that I'll take you to the beach where I grew up. I didn't like it, as I told you, but it was beautiful."

* * *

Day 101. "Foster, Sophie... just wanna tell you that you look beautiful."

* * *

Day 107. "You probably don't want to hear this... but, um, I had thirty-seven ex's, in counting. I always thought, one of them is going to be my soulmate. When every single one of them didn't work out, I knew that my soulmate was out there. And then I found you. You were... like my angel. I knew that we were meant to be."

* * *

Day 119. "I know that I'm probably being pretty clingy at this point, maybe even annoying... but um, so, yeah. I... I'm starting to lose hope, Sophie. Just please, please wake up. I swear, I'll wait a thousand years if I had to, if you'd only just wake up."

* * *

Day 124. "I, uh, wanted to... if you were awake, I was going to ask you today if you wanted to move in with me."

* * *

Day 139. "I bought a dog. Got her from the shelter. A really cheerful golden doodle. Um, it's got brown eyes, like you. Named her Amy. You'd love her. She already loves you, she's going around in your room, sniffing everything, sleeping on your bed... you'd love Amy."

* * *

Day 156. "I, um... if you could see me, I'm bending down on one knee. I got, um, a diamond ring in my hand, and I'm wearing a suit and tie, the one that you would have picked out if you were awake. So, um, yeah. I'm proposing to you. I don't expect an answer, but, um... will you marry me once you're awake?"

* * *

Day 160. "I heard everything, Keefe."

"Oh my god! Sophie you're awake!"

"I'm marrying you, Keefe. I love you. I'm awake, and I'm marrying you. Thank you for waiting for me."

* * *

**This is crap. Man, I thought I was on a roll after the Sophitz one... guess not.**

**I just wanted to give a quick rundown on what I have left to write. I still have 10 suggestions left. 4 Sokeefes, 1 Sophitz, 1 Fedex, 2 Kams, 1 Sophiana, and 1 Marellinh. **

**Quick question- I know someone suggested in the reviews the song 'happier' for Sokeefe, but I can't find who. Could y'all tell me who suggested that? Thx**

**Next up is Kam! **


	14. It's just overwhelming

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update... I kinda told myself I was going to full-on devote myself into oneshots after I'm done with It Happened Anyway, but I just re-read a super-duper cute section of a book, and I wanted to try to write something cute. I'll probably fail, but, oh well. **

**Oh, and in this au (alternate universe), Dame Alina is still at Foxfire, and Tam and Keefe are already dating. And they're, like, both 18. **

**May I give a huge thanks to HaremPrincess for her most recent review? Because that literally made my day 'after re-reading Kenric's death in Everblaze'**

**And this is suggested by H!.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes!"

"If we get caught, then-"

"We get detention." Keefe shook his head with a smirk. "God, it's not the end of the world if we get caught. It's just one prank!"

"One prank for you, first one for me!" Tam let out an exhasperated groan.

"Just-" Keefe took Tam's hands into his, enjoying the immediately blush on Tam's cheeks. "Trust the professional, 'kay, Tam? I've done this a thousand times, and I promise you, it's gonna be fun."

"This is madness." Tam shook his head. "Absolute madness. I can't believe I'm doing this. Why am I doing this? Why am I even here?"

"Why are you so nervous? Soon, we're gonna graduate, and this might be one of the last pranks to do before we go!"

"I don't know..." Tam shrugged hesitantly. "It's just... school, grades, finding a job, _dating you_," he sighed. "It's just overwhelming."

"And that's why I brought you here! To blow off steam! Come on!" Keefe giggled - actually giggled - and pulled Tam into Dame Alina's empty office. After securely locking the door behind them, he held out a plastic bag filled with balloons. "Here." he held on out to Tam, picked on out for himself, and started blowing into it. It only took about ten minutes to get all of them filled with air.

"Now what? We blew up a bunch of balloons, so now what?" Tam swallowed, trying to get the cringy taste of plastic out of his mouth.

"We tape." he grinned as he pulled out a roll of tape from his pocket, ripped off a piece, taped it on his hand, and held out the roll. "We tape the balloons."

"... All of them? We blew, like, fifty!" he violently gestured the balloons.

"Only thirty. So dramatic." he tossed the roll to Tam, who immediately caught it. "It'll be worth it. I promise."

"And if it isn't?" Tam crossed his arms.

"Then..." he frowned, trying to think of a good prize. "Mallowmelt?" he suggested.

Tam shook his head, "No." and leaned in closer, this time the roles of the flirt and the blusher reversed. God, Keefe was cute when he blushed. "I want... you."

Even Keefe's neck turned red.

"To study with me for the test next week." Tam added.

Keefe pushed away a laughing Tam. "And I thought you were, like, dead serious!"

"I am serious!" Tam struggled to keep the grin under control.

"Me studying with you? That's a date, right?"

"Well, look who's the smart one, dingus."

"You could have asked me on a date!"

"Shut up and let's get taaaaaaaaping!" Tam sang, ripping a piece of tape and slapping a section of it on the balloon.

"And here I was, thinking we were going on to the next level..." Keefe grumbled.

"If you want to." Tam shrugged, sticking multiple strands of tape onto his arm.

"If you want to?" Keefe scoffed, shaking his head and frowning at the question. "Of course I want to!" he frustratedly threw up his hands.

"You really want to?" Tam spinned around, his smile and his eyes extended wide open.

"Yes, I want to!"

"You really, really, really-"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Dame Alina burst into her office. "KEEFE SENCEN! I AM ABSOLUTELY DONE WITH ALL YOUR PRANKS!" she violently whirled to Tam. "AND TAM SONG? I HONESTLY THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!"

"Well, we weren't done..." Keefe offered a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, we made a sign? To hang it up? I thought it was going to be a nice surprise for you? This wasn't even meant to be a prank!"

Tam just shook his head, clamping his hand over his mouth to conceal his grin.

"... what sign?" Dame Alina narrowed her eyes with a suspicious glint.

Keefe reached into the backpack. And held out a banner, in sparkly teal letters.

_HAPPY ALDEN AND DELLA'S ANNIVERSARY! _

Tam's jaw hit the ground.

"I mean, it's kinda sweet, isn't it? You know Alden, you know Della, they're sorta your friends, right?" Keefe continued, but he was snickering between the words. "I took a lot of thought and time into it, and we were gonna make your office really pretty with sparkles and stu-"

"Detention."

* * *

**Crappity crap crap is the only accurate way to describe my writing.**

**I'm going to enable another type of suggestion. Instead of a sentence or a song, you can review a scenario.**

**For example; a road trip. Or a beach. Or they're both trapped in an elevator. Or Person A is bored, and Person B won't wake up on a Sunday morning.  
****I just thought it might be a little easier to write a scenario. **

**Adding the word 'violently' in front of every action makes it funnier or more interesting. *dunno why I'm putting this fact on here'**


	15. Sunshine

**this wasn't suggested by anyone, but MeIsFarrow wanted me to try my best on a Fedex one, and I saw this otp au on pinterest and i just thought, 'perfect'**

**and no, this is not going to be 'perfect'. it will probably the very opposite.**

* * *

"Dex?" Fitz nudged his sleeping boyfriend. "Deeeeeex?"

The strawberry blonde groaned in annoyance. "Leave me alone." he grumbled, still half asleep.

"Wake up." Fitz whispered into his ear.

"No." Dex rolled over to the other side, trying to get away from Fitz.

"Seriously, Dex." Fitz placed his hands on his hips. Dex only muttered something inaudibly. "We need to get up and get dressed, if you don't want to freak out Biana that we were sleeping together!"

The only response was a light snore.

Getting annoyed, Fitz started violently poking Dex. "Wake up wake up wake up!" he yelled with every jab with his finger. His boyfriend only moaned and covered himself up with another clad of blankets and pillows, still not opening his eyes.

Nothing was working. Absolutely nothing.

He paced around the bed, desperately trying to think of a way to wake Dex up. It was awfully cute when he got like this; a couple days a month, Dex occasionally had those days when he simply could not open his eyes. It often led to him slugging out of the room at 2 p.m. with puffy eyes, insanely messy bed hair, and drool all over his face.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me, Dex!" Fitz angrily threw his hands up. Dex's deep breathing answered.

Then Fitz had an idea.

He ripped off the pillow Dex smushed against his head, crawled on top of him (which suffocated Dex, but maybe that was the point), grabbed his face, and started (violently) singing on the top of his lungs. With a western accent. "YOU ARE MY SUNSHIIIIINE, MY ONLY SUNSHIIIIIIIIINE!"

Dex attempted to push him off. "Stop! Get off of me! Shut up!"

"YOU MAKE ME HAAAAAPPYYYYYYYY WHEN SKYS ARE GREEEEEEEEEYYY!" he let his voice crack a million times, making his already horrible singing worse on purpose.

"Please! Stop this torture!" Dex covered his ears, but Fitz grabbed his wrists and held them like a microphone.

"YOU'LL NEVER KNOW, DEEEEEAAAARR, HOW MUCH I LOOOOVE YOOOOOOOUUUU!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Dex bolted into a sitting position, throwing his palms against Fitz's mouth. "For the love of all the Forbidden Cities, stop singing!"

Fitz attempted to look hurt, putting his hand over his chest. "You don't like my singing?"

"No!" Dex exclaimed. "I'll get dressed, okay?"

"PLEASE DON'T TAAAAAAKE MY SUUUNSHINE AWAAAAAYYY!"

"CAN YOU STOP SIIIINGGIIIING?" Dex sang back in the same melody, tumbling off the bed and reaching for his pants.

"MY ONLY SUUUNSHIIINE!" Fitz replied, laughing while singing.

Which caused Dex to proceed whacking him with a pillow.

* * *

**ugh. **

**frick this i don't like it**


	16. Just like fire

**this was suggested by Junebug. Thank you, love the song so much!**

* * *

Out of all of Sophie's talents, pretending that she wasn't broken was never something she was good at. And Keefe knew.

The split second she hesitated before she said 'I'm fine', or how an extra line appeared when she flashed her strained, fake smile, or how she blinked too much while talking, it didn't take an empath to add it all up.

But somehow, he was the only one who noticed.

"Foster, trust me when I say that I know you're not 'fine'." Keefe gently grabbed Sophie's wrist. "Can't lie to an empath, remember?" he displayed half a smile, voicing his usual catchphrase.

"No, seriously, it's okay." Sophie quickly blinked three times and kissed Keefe on the forehead. "I'm really fine."

"You're lying again." Keefe dragged her to the Havenfield sofa and pulled her into his lap. "Tell me; what happened?"

Sophie drew a deep, shaky breath, her eyes already brimming with tears. "So... some drama at school." she started.

"Okay?" he urged her to go on.

"So I got sick of being enemies with Stina."

"Yeah?"

"So I went up to her, and told her that I'm sorry for whatever misunderstanding we had over the years, and told her that I wanted to be her friend. Maruca, too."

"Go on?"

"And she accepted my apology. And apologized as well. And she held out a pretty box." Sophie inhaled again. "She said that she brought mallowmelt from home to eat it at lunch. That she was giving it to me for a truce present. I open it, and there actually _is _mallowmelt." she smiled a little.

"Really? Wow." Keefe scoffed. He couldn't believe it as well.

"So she offered me to sit with her at lunch with Maruca, and all her other friends. Said that she'd like to get to know me more as a friend, not as an enemy." A tear leaked from her eye to the edge of her chin. She immediately swiped at but it was replaced again. "I said yes,"

"Yeah, you were being nice."

"Yeah." she wiped her nose with her wrist. "She told me that she's going to sit outside in the gardens. She said that she was going to pick me up, told me to wait in front of the boys' bathroom."

"Boy's bathroom?" Keefe incredulously repeated.

"I asked her the same thing. She said it was close to her locker, that's why." she exhaled, and Keefe didn't need to use his ability to see how tired her eyes were. How defeated. "So after lunch, I got my tray, and I waited. And guess what?"

Keefe had a pretty good guess.

"She didn't come. So I stood there for 45 minutes, holding my tray, waiting for someone who never had the intention of coming, just like an idiot." The way her voice cracked was guttural.

"Sophie, you know you're not an idiot." Keefe gently tucked a loose strand of her blonde hair over her ear.

"Well, I was at that time." she looked away and muttered. "Not to mention the weird stares the guys were giving me as they went in and out."

"Oh, Sophie..." Keefe pulled her closer into a hug and whispered in her ear. "I'll murder Stina for you."

Sophie gave a tear-soaked laugh as she pulled away. "She's not worth your sanity. But you can murder her a little bit. Just a little."

Keefe and Sophie chuckled at the horrible attempt to lighten the mood. But the faint mirage of a smile soon wisped away with a river of tears.

"Hey hey hey, Soph, it's alright. It's really okay, Sophie." He wiped Sophie's tears for her, then tipped her chin down to make her eyes gaze into his. "Look at me, Sophie. You're alright. Stina was just being ridiculous. You did nothing wrong. Honestly, I think that today, you were the better person for going to her and sincerely apologizing, even you did _nothing _wrong." He pulled her a little closer before adding, "Absolutely _nothing_ wrong."

"Thanks." she made a failed effort to smile. "I don't know what I was thinking. I should have known."

"You were thinking about how you can make a new friend, how you can make someone's life better."

"I... I don't even know why it hurts so much. I mean, god, it's _Stina!_ Out of all people!" she shook her head at herself. "How could I have trusted _Stina_?"

Keefe hesitated before he shined a mischivous smirk. "Stand up, Foster."

Sophie slowly stood up, not knowing what was happening.

"Oh, and you might want to put your hair in a pony tail." he grabbed a scrunchie for her.

"Wh- what are we doing?" Sophie frowned, but tied her hair together.

"Something that you probably won't forget. Something fun." Keefe murmured as he twined his hands around her stomach.

"Oh no." Sophie groaned.

"That's not the usual response to 'something fun', Foster." Keefe chuckled. "Now, close your eyes."

A second passed.

"Did you close them?"

"Yeah."

Keefe could feel her emotions spike into a spiral of nervousness. Grinning and crossing his fingers that it would work, he slowly lifted himself and Sophie up into the air.

"Ohhhh my god! Oh god!" Sophie squealed, grabbing Keefe's arms around her waist harder.

"You're flying, Foster. Relax." Keefe chuckled, and they slowly rose higher into the air, while Keefe sent a nice, calming mental breeze through her system. He could feel Sophie's grip on his arms loosen a bit. And as slowly as he could, he tilted to the side. Sophie's grip tightened again, so he sent another mental zephyr.

Slowly, the world tilted upside down.

"Now, open." Keefe grinned, and took a heap of satisfaction when he heard a gasp.

"Don't you dare let go of me." her breathing quickened, but her mood shifted to total excitement.

"Won't dream of it." Keefe chuckled, crinkling his nose when Sophie's long hair tickled it. "How do you like being upside down?"

"This is..." Sophie looked around, inspecting everything from the upside down angle. She let out a nervous huff of a laugh. "This is wonderful."

"I know. Tried it myself a couple of times." he slowly unraveled his arms around Sophie, but still remained in contact with her, steadying her shoulders. And slowly turned her around. Even upside down with her hair all over the place, she looked stunning, like always. "Now, I need you to understand. Those girls with Stina? They're just plain old assholes. All clowns and liars."

"I know." She gave a small smile but looked down (her down, but it would have been up, or she looked at the floor, which was the ceiling), biting her lip. "I just... the way they laughed at me after lunch was over. I never felt so stupid." she muttered. "I wish they'd stop trying to turn me off, like, be _nice_ to me for once." she looked up (or down). "Do you think that's too much to hope for?"

"They can never turn you off. You're just like fire; they're jealous of your embers."

"What a poet." Sophie teased.

"Yeah, the Ballad of Bo and Ro is my favorite." Keefe said. "Now I need you to repeat after me; No one can be just like me anyway."

Sophie just smiled sheepishly and looked somewhere else.

"Come on! Say it." Keefe tucked her chin up to face him.

"I feel silly."

"Foster, say it, or I will tickle you. I don't care that we're hanging upside down."

Sophie just shook her head, then sighed. "Fine. No one can be just like me anyway."

He smiled brighter. "Again."

"No one can be just like me anyway."

"Damn right." he murmured as he pulled her close into a hug. "But seriously, you're just like fire. You light up my world into madness and colors."

"I don't know if that's a good thing?" Sophie grinned wide enough so that Keefe could feel her facial muscles move against his head.

"I like crazy. You know that." he slowly started tilting downside up.

"I know."

"I love you." Keefe nuzzled his forehead against Sophie's.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**corny. **

**cheesy. **

**i now have a craving for corn and cheese.**

**dang this is long. **


	17. Counting Stars

**I need to apologize to MidnightBunny, cuz I thought that it was Junebug who suggested 'just like fire' for Sokeefe, but no, it was MidnightBunny. Sorry. **

**Oh, and this is my first Lylie! I'm so excited even though it's gonna turn out like crap!**

**Also suggested by MidnightBunny. Thank you! And again, really, really sorry.**

* * *

When I arrived, Wylie was already there.

"Hey, Linh." he flashed his usual perfect smile. Even in the dimly litted night, I saw his beautiful features perfectly.

"Hi, Wylie." I glanced at the blanket neatly spread on the grass and a telescope next to it. "Why did you need me here?" I asked, walking closer towards him. Every step that brought me closer also made my heartbeat pound faster.

"You know, I just wanted to repay you, about how you helped me heal with the water coccoon and all, after..." he trailed off, gesturing randomly, but I know what he's meaning. "So... stargazing." he grinned. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"I've never been stargazing before," I scratched the back of my neck as butterflies overwhelmed my stomach when he led me to the blanket. "but I always wanted to."

"Well, today's your day! Or, night." he said, shrugging at the star-splattered sky, and I couldn't help but to giggle like the silly, lovesick girl I am. He grabbed my wrist and led me to the blanket. Closer, I could see that it was yellow.

It's just a coincidence that it's my favorite color, right?

We sat down, and I could smell him; drifts of chocolate and leather. I couldn't help but to notice how close we were, how I could hear his breathing as he manuevered the telescope around. But he didn't seem bothered by it, so I figured that I shouldn't, either.

"Not to brag," he started, finally settling the telescope on it's final position. "But I happen to be the guy who aced the Universe. Literally point to any constellation, and I can tell you all about it."

I took it as a challenge, gazing into the tiny hole of the device. "Um, tell me about that one where the red one and the blue one are together." I turned the telescope to him, and he peered in to look. It gave me a chance to inspect his fine features; his jawline, his perfect nose that curved and edged just right, and how adorable he looked as he squinted.

"Uh, that one..." as he talked, I snapped out of my fangirling phase as if I was under a spell. "Violet Flame." he leaned back and started tracing the air. To see from his perspective, I leaned in closer, laying down on the blanket next to him. Only when Wylie slid his arm around my shoulders did I notice how close we were, and... I liked it. Loved it, actually, but I shifted my focus to the stars. As my eyes followed his finger movement, I could see what stars he was connecting, all the stars aligning to reveal a hidden shape of a bonfire.

"Tell me the background story of it." I breathed, not taking my eyes off of the art displayed in the night.

"Once upon a time..." he started, and I changed my vision back to him. As his deep, powerful voice continued, I couldn't help but to be mesmerized by his everything. How his powerful muscles moved as he pointed to each showcase of light, yet how gently he held me, how his ocean blue eyes twinkle as he spun the story, how soft his lips look, how-

"Linh?"

I'm sucked out of my mental void. "Hmm?"

A coy smile crept onto those flawless lips. "Were you even listening?"

My face heated up with embarrassment. "Sorry." I looked away, not wanting him to see my flushed face. I knew I'm not the prettiest when my face is tomato red.

"It's fine." he cleared his throat a couple of times, and he sat up. For a moment, I thought that he was going to leave because he was offended that I wasn't listening, but my concerns disappeared in an instant when he took my hand. I sat up as well.

"You know, I can't sleep very well these days." he caressed his thumb over mine, and it instantly became sweaty. Darn it.

"Should I be concerned?" I didn't leave my eyes from our connecting hands.

"I don't know." he let out a small sigh. "I can't stop dreaming about the things we could be."

My heart dropped then exploded with a hurricane of hope.

"I'm in love with you, Linh."

I stared at him, stunned at what just happened.

"When I was stuck in that bed, all wounded and tortured, you made me want to live. Not just to survive this, get it over with, but to live. You make me want to live, Linh." he shifts closer a fraction of an inch. "I could lie, saying that I want to live normally, saying that I don't want to be bold." something shifted in his eyes. Something hungry. "It's like I'm drowning. Everytime I see you, I feel like I'm drowning. And it makes me want to fly."

He started leaning towards me, fluttering his eyes closed. I felt a gravitational pull, felt my body lean towards him, wanting him... then,

"I'm sorry, Wylie."

He flung his eyes open, and it felt like I was drowning to see his hurt showing through his eyes. "_What_?"

"I... I'm a twin." I shook my head. "I'll be a bad match. I'm sorry. I'm doing this for you." Blood rushed up to my head as I stood up too fast. I stumbled away from him, away from the amazing thing that could have happened.

"Linh-"

"You deserve someone better." I swiped at a loose strand of a teardrop. "I- I love you, too, but I'm not the one for you, and I'm really, really sorry that this is happening, and I just- you don't deserve to be a bad match." the tears just kept coming.

And I couldn't move.

"You love me, too?" Wylie carefully asked, standing up, allowing me to, once again, gaze at those muscles shift under the clothes. I realize that it's something that I will never have. "You really feel the same way for me?"

I violently nodded. "Yes." I whispered.

He closed the distance between us. Even as he moved, his telekinetic hold on my feet didn't falter. We were inches apart- no- centimeters apart as he looked into my eyes with such intensity that I couldn't help but to feel a shiver crawl down from my spine.

"Then nothing else matters." he reached up to cup my chin in his big hands, and I felt so powerless. "Absolutely nothing matters if we love each other, Linh." he moved one hand behind my back to pull me closer, as if we weren't already close, and I couldn't function.

My breath hitched as he lowers his mouth to reach mine. "Tell me to stop when you want." he whispered, his lip barely brushing against mine, giving me one last chance to back out.

Three seconds of silence and uneven breathing passed, and he dived in.

I was instantly dazed, stars exploding in my eyes. I felt my hands grab his shirt, and I couldn't tell if I was pushing him away or pulling him closer. His hands left my chin to travel to my neck and to my back, taking me all in. My hands navigate up, to run them through his ridiculously soft hair. He let out a soft groan, and his body started caving into mine.

It's too much, it's not enough, it's perfect, it's ugly, it's feral, it's wild, it's... us. It's us.

And I know that we'll be counting stars every night.

* * *

**Okay... I feel like I got off topic from 'Counting Stars'...**

**What else should I do?**


End file.
